


just what i need

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: practice prompts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Four year old harry, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: “I do not approve,” Lily says loudly, clutching a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and her wand in the other. “I definitely do not approve.”“We’ll be fine,” James replies, hovering a few feet over the ground on his broom. Harry—four years old, as wiggly as a worm, and tucked tightly inside James’s coat—is too busy looking every which way to pay attention to their conversation. One of his hands rests on James’s arm, which is around his middle, while the other waves at a few birds flying overhead. “He’s fine, I’m holding onto him, and I’m not going too far up anyway. And you’re right here, love. If something goes wrong, which it won’t—”“It could,” she counters, remembering far too many broom accidents from school. The fact that James hadn’t ever had one without some kind of projectile causing it doesn’t register.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: practice prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	just what i need

**Author's Note:**

> another practice prompt with whateverrrrwhatever! she prompted me: "A large field with a fresh foot of snow." from the 'places to have a conversation' list. thank you <333
> 
> this is unedited. title comes from Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor

“I do not approve,” Lily says loudly, clutching a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and her wand in the other. “I definitely do not approve.”

“We’ll be fine,” James replies, hovering a few feet over the ground on his broom. Harry—four years old, as wiggly as a worm, and tucked tightly inside James’s coat—is too busy looking every which way to pay attention to their conversation. One of his hands rests on James’s arm, which is around his middle, while the other waves at a few birds flying overhead. “He’s fine, I’m holding onto him, and I’m not going too far up anyway. And you’re right here, love. If something goes wrong, which it won’t—”

“It could,” she counters, remembering far too many broom accidents from school. The fact that James hadn’t ever had one without some kind of projectile causing it doesn’t register.

“—which it _won’t_ ,” James says again, “then you’ll be able to help right away. Now, let’s see….”

He hovers a little higher, doing a slow spin that has Harry clapping his hands and praising, “Good job Daddy!”

“Why thank you,” James beams, briefly squeezing him in a hug. “Wanna see a cool trick?”

“Yeah!”

Lily doesn’t intervene as James lamely but smoothly dips, coming up just a little higher than before. He’s not stupid, and he would never do anything to hurt their son. She knows that. She knows, too, that Harry has even flown by himself already, on that dinky little broom Sirius got him. Really, if there is some kind of accident, she’d be surprised—but this is new, and different, and there’s no cushioned ground under them like there is at home. The snow all around won’t do much, even though there is a lot of it.

Shivering, she sips at the cocoa, watching as James makes circles and other shapes in the air. Harry is fascinated, asking questions and pointing at things and saying, “Again! Again!” He leans over to get a better look at…something, she isn’t sure what and frankly doesn’t care, because any further and he might—but James tightens his hold and Harry leans back in.

She exhales, reassuring herself with James’s voice— _it’ll be alright_. They’ll be alright. He knows what he’s doing.

They fly close, coming down so their feet hang right above the snow. “Hi Mum!” Harry beams. “I’m flying!”

“You are,” she says, giving him an awed look that makes him puff right up. He looks so much like James, it makes her laugh. Putting on her Mum voice, she continues, “You’re doing really well! Just remember to stay close to your Dad or you could fall off.”

“Yeah, listen to Mum,” James says, tucking his chin over Harry’s head.

Harry groans, squirming to get out from under him. “Okayyyy.”

“Good lad,” James says with another hug, subtly bringing Harry back into his lap. He glances at Lily, a familiar look that has her approaching without having to think about it. He leans over and down just enough to kiss her, somehow not tipping the broom any which way. When they pull apart, he smacks his lips. Lily rolls her eyes, but can’t suppress a grin. “Can I have some, love?”

She pretends to think about it, glad for this distraction and to tease him too. Then she holds up her mug to his mouth. He can’t let go of the broom or of Harry—though she knows he likes flying hands-free sometimes—so she tips it back for him, letting him sip from it and somehow managing not to spill it all over him and Harry, thank Merlin.

“Yum,” he laughs when he’s done, licking his lip.

Lily laughs, and is just about to tease him when Harry asks, just barely not a whine, “Can I have some, Mummy?”

“Of course, baby.” She holds it for him too, knowing it’s a bit too heavy for him, and not wanting him to drop it. 

When he’s done, he says, “Okay, fly again now,” leaning back into James and peeking upwards.

“Bossy,” James teases. But, after another brief kiss, he’s off, kicking snow up around her in a beautiful little snowfall. 


End file.
